


safe like springtime

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: “You love Kenma, right?”Kuroo raises a brow, though there’s no one there to see him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”“Just answer the question,” Yaku says, and Kuroo knows not to disobey him. Yaku’s known as the ‘team mom,’ it’s endearing but also scary at times.“Yes,” Kuroo stammers.a fic about realization and getting together
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 73





	safe like springtime

**Author's Note:**

> day seven for kuroken week :pleading_face: i love them so much  
> thanks to [tara](https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com) for beta'ing just like always

“Man, why are all of your love lives so fun and exciting? I haven’t had anything happen in ages,” Kuroo complains upon hearing the rest of his team, save for Kenma, talk about their romantic partners in the locker room. It’s getting closer and closer to Valentine’s Day, so it’s quite understandable, but Kuroo can’t help but feel jealous.

“Should we tell him?” Lev asks.

“No, of course not. Let him figure it out on his own,” Yaku says firmly, and that seems to shut Lev up.

Tell him what exactly? What do Yaku and Lev know that Kuroo doesn’t? More importantly, since when does Lev know more than he did?

He’s joking, mostly. Lev is an important asset of the team, it would be mean if he were to poke fun at him.

Kuroo finishes getting dressed, and when he exits the locker room, he finds Kenma sitting in the corner playing on his game console. He looks up once he sees Kuroo though, and Kuroo nearly dies on the spot with the flower pin in his hair. He’ll never get over how  _ cute  _ Kenma is.

“I, um, hi,” Kuroo says, dumbfounded. 

“Hi,” Kenma answers. He stands up, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and walking over to Kuroo. “Let’s go home now.”

Kenma links his hand with Kuroo’s as they’re walking. “I love you,” Kenma says softly.

Kuroo laughs. “I love you too.”

Kenma huffs.

Kuroo notices the sudden change in Kenma’s mood and lets go of his hand as he turns to face him, lifting an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kenma crosses his arms. “I… just… never mind, you wouldn’t get it.” Kenma scrunches his face, the way he always does when he’s having trouble articulating what he wants to say.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, not sure of what else to say. He’s not sure if he accidentally made Kenma mad. He tries to recall what’s happened recently, but so far there’s nothing Kuroo could think of.

He notices that Kenma’s no longer standing next to him, but several feet ahead, walking the rest of the route home.

Kuroo jogs to catch up to him. “Hey! Wait!”

Kenma keeps walking. “What, Kuroo?”

“Did I do something?” he asks.

“Not really,” Kenma says. “I’m just… I’m frustrated. I need a nap.”

Kuroo stands there, not bothering to go after him. He waits until Kenma’s out of sight before he continues walking home. He opts to call Yaku, since he’s great at giving advice.

“I’m tutoring Lev, what the hell do you want,” Yaku says when he picks up the phone.

Kuroo’s eyes go wide. “It’s about Kenma,” he says slowly.

Yaku sighs, and Kuroo can only imagine the look on his face. “Okay, what now?”

“Did I do something? To Kenma?” Kuroo asks.

“How should I know? You’re around him more often than I am,” Yaku points out. Kuroo can hear Lev’s talkative voice in the background, and Yaku yells at him to calm down. “Oh, I think I know what this is. Listen, you’re very dense sometimes, y’know that?”

“Huh?” Kuroo asks.

“You love Kenma, right?”

Kuroo raises a brow, though there’s no one there to see him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Just answer the question,” Yaku says, and Kuroo knows not to disobey him. Yaku’s known as the ‘team mom,’ it’s endearing but also scary at times.

“Yes,” Kuroo stammers.

“Kenma loves you too, right?”

“Yeah, he told me earlier,” Kuroo answers. “He always tells me that he loves me, and I always tell him I love him back.”

“There you go,” Yaku says firmly. “He’s mad because he thinks you’re not taking him seriously when you tell him that.”

Oh. Well, now he feels guilty.

“What now?”

“That’s up for you to figure out. It’s almost Valentine’s Day, you should do something special for him.” Yaku hangs up after that, and Kuroo drops his phone on his foot. He winces.

He immediately runs down the stairs and out the door to Kenma’s house. He repeatedly knocks on the door until Kenma opens it.

“Kuro, what the hell, I told you I was going to nap,” Kenma says, but Kuroo cuts him off. Kenma kisses back, and Kuroo feels like his heart is on overdrive. “You figured it out huh,” he says once they pull apart, though there’s no malice behind it.

“With Yaku’s help,” Kuroo says sheepishly. “I love you. Like a lot.”

Kenma leans upward to kiss him again, cupping his cheeks. “I love you. You knew that already, but still.”

Kuroo can feel himself blush. “A reminder doesn’t hurt.”

Kenma rolls his eyes lovingly before kissing him again. “Good. Now, as my new boyfriend, you’re required to take me out for apple pie.”

“Eh? For our first date? That’s not different from what we normally do,” Kuroo points out.

Kenma shrugs. “I want apple pie.”

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo laughs. “Get your jacket, let’s go.”

Kenma grabs his jacket from the coat hanger before following Kuroo outside, linking their hands together. “Now I get to do this for real.”

Kuroo grips Kenma’s hand tighter. Being Kenma’s boyfriend isn’t that different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me here](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
